


eric

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, ohhh daddy garfie, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: garf falls asleep in feli's lap and feli has a conversation with Iceland while stroking garf's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
Relationships: north italy/garfield
Kudos: 4





	eric

It was another day at a world meeting, and all the countries were on break. Feli sighed as he laid his head on the table and swung his legs softly. It wasn't until he heard a tray tap the wooden table when he looked up, and saw his boyfriend standing there. Feli's boyfriend was amazing. He understood the Italian's love for pasta, was lazy like he was, and just overall was very kind. Feli looked down and watched the younger clamber up onto the chair beside him. He uncovered the tray to reveal a steaming hot lasagna, and placed down two sets of silverware.

"Grazie, Garfield~!" Feli exclaimed before digging in. Him and Garfield ate the whole tray before they knew it, and began talking about anything that came to mind. Garfield yawned, stating he was tired and how he hated Mondays. This prompted Feli to pick up the smaller cat and set him in his lap, stroking his orange fur gently. Garfield purred as he drifted to sleep.

"What're you doing...?" Feli turned his head to be met with a platinum blonde's piercing gaze. He blushed softly, gulping.  
"Nothing... What brings you here, Iceland?" The nordic just shrugged and took the seat beside the brunette,brushing off the cat hair before doing so.  
Feli introduced Iceland to his (sleeping) boyfriend, stating that they had been dating for eight and a half months. Iceland showed Feli Garfield memes on his phone, saying things that didn't quite make sense to go along with them. when about forty-five minutes passed, the meeting was called back to action. Feli and Garfield said their goodbyes and farewells, and after gave Garfield a coy smirk.

Tonight was going to be very fun~ ;)


End file.
